


Black Eyes

by lucyquinnfabray



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyquinnfabray/pseuds/lucyquinnfabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck was only defending her honor...or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyes

It slips out while his lips are on hers. They’re back in her bed, back to their positions that mimicked that might, but he’s not pulling away like he did.

At least, he wasn’t planning on it, until a thought crossed his mind.

"You made out with Sam or Finn on this bed…?" he asks. It’s a simple question and it’s killing the mood, but he needs to know.

"They were both my boyfriends at one point," she reminds him. "I’ve done worse things on this bed with someone who wasn’t…."

"So you have?" he asks, trying his best to not jump to conclusions.

"Puck, what do you want to know?" she asks him, propped up on her elbows.

"Did they…did they touch you…like I did?" he whispers, as if it’s a sin to speak of that in this house. 

She can’t help but roll her eyes, bringing him back down to kiss him again.

-

Puck, Finn, and Sam all arrive at glee club the next day sporting black eyes. Each one of them holds an ice pack on their face.

"What happened?!" Rachel shouts. She’s the only one that rushes to Finn’s side, grabbing the ice pack from him and pressing it to his eye.

Quinn takes one look at the smirk on Puck’s face and automatically knows.

"You didn’t?!" she says shocked, grabbing the ice pack from his hand as he sits down next to her.

"Had to defend my girlfriend’s honor…" he shrugs.

"I’m not your girlfriend," she says through gritted teeth, pressing that ice pack against him just a bit harder.

"Yet," he adds on. "Not yet." 

"This makes no sense," Kurt says, confused expression on his face.

"I had no right to ask her out while Puck was in juvie," Sam says, holding the ice pack against his eye with a wince. Kurt shuffles seats until he’s sitting next to the boy, helping him out.

"I was a jerk. Made her cheat," Finn says, leaning into Rachel’s hold of the pack.

"That doesn’t explain you…" Quinn points out.

"Oh I knocked you up while you were dating my best friend. Finn got a freebie," Puck explains. "Sam got to hit the same eye after ‘cause I sucker punched him at first." 

"You guys are all barbaric," Rachel notes, shaking her head.

"Anything for my girlfriend here," Puck smiles, resting a hand on Quinn’s knee. 

She didn’t have the heart to correct him after that one.

At least no one messed with them for a while. Who knew black eyes would be so badass?


End file.
